1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service server and a print service method, and more particularly to the service server and the print service method for accepting a print order for an image uploaded from a user terminal such as a camera-equipped cellular phone, a personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistance (PDA) and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a talk photo production system has been proposed which prints voice data on a photo print as a bar code, and reads this bar code by means of a bar code reader to convert the bar code into voice to be pronounced (Japanese Patent Application Publication No.2001-51368).
In addition, a mobile communication terminal (camera-equipped cellular phone) has been proposed which can shoot a two-dimensional code (for example, a QR code) printed on an advertising medium such as a poster, a wall banner, a community magazine or the like and decrypt the two-dimensional code to acquire information (Japanese Patent Application Publication No.2002-118680).
The above described two-dimensional code includes a URL (Uniform Resource Locators) of a site, in which detailed information on products or services to be advertised is posted, and the above described camera-equipped cellular phone may access the above described site by means of the URL included in the two-dimensional code.
Accordingly, a user can access easily the site related to a desired advertising medium.